The objective of the Developmental Neurobiology Imaging Core is to provide state-of-the-art equipment and technical support for experimental projects on the assembly and modulation of synaptic structure and function in the cerebral cortex. By sharing technical expertise, equipment, facilities, and professional staff, this Core will facilitate cross-project collaborations among the different projects of the proposed Program Project Grant The Imaging Core will perform cytological and histological processing of experimental tissues, and perform image analysis in a regular reliable fashion for the development neurobiology projects outlined in the Program Project. New projects initiated through the shared use of the Core by the Program Project P.I.s will also be supported by the Developmental Neurobiology Imaging Core. In particular, the Developmental Neurobiology confocal, and electron microscopic levels for all five projects compromising the Program Project. In each of these projects, experimental nervous system or cells from fetal and neonatal animals will be routinely processed in substantial volumes for microscopy, and quantitative image analysis. In addition, luminometric analysis of samples from cultured neurons, slices, and synaptosomal preparations will allow for rapid, highly efficient quantitative analysis of glutamate release.